24fandomcom-20200223-history
Day 4: 12:00pm-1:00pm
Jack Bauer raids a terrorist compound to rescue James Heller and Audrey Raines; Behrooz Araz is betrayed; new elements of the terror conspiracy are revealed. Episode guide [[Previously on 24|Previously on 24]] * Behrooz Araz confronts his mother and tells her that she didn't have to kill Debbie. Later, Debbie's mother talks to the Araz's, who assures her they haven't seen her. When she leaves, Navi tells Dina to follow her. * Chloe O'Brian is relieved from CTU. He tells Edgar that she is not going to sell him out. However, Marianne Taylor was listening in on the conversation. * Richard Heller is being interrogated in CTU, since his polygraph results on the questioning indicates that he is hiding something, and will not leave until he tells them. * Audrey Raines breaks a gas pipe, with the intention of killing herself and her father, to prevent his execution. However, Omar stops them and Audrey recognizes one of the men from somewhere, who was carrying the briefcase from the train crash. * Jack Bauer, who is outside the compound to rescue Heller, is called to back down, as the president has ordered a missile strike. However, Bauer ignores Driscoll and proceeds anyway. The following takes place between 12:00pm and 1:00pm. 12:02:10 President Keeler watches the live feed of Secretary of Defense Heller's trial for his alleged crimes against humanity. Omar begins to read out the list. Meanwhile, inside the compound, Jack Bauer breaks in and breaks a guard's neck. He gets noticed by one of the other hostiles, but Jack pulls out his silenced weapon and kills him. He proceeds down the slope to the outside of the buildings, where he takes cover from the guards. He then kills another. Keeler is given a call by Erin Driscoll, who tells him to reconsider the missile strike, as Bauer ignored her order and proceeded to rescue Heller anyway. Keeler says he cannot delay the missile strike, but he will cancel it if Jack is able to succeed in rescuing Heller. However, he has to hurry, as he has seven minutes remaining. Jack ambushes another guard and threatens to kill him if he makes a sound. He takes out a PDA from his bag, and presses him to point him to the room where they are staging the trial. The guard points to a room. Jack then knocks him out, and proceeds indoors. He gets contacted by Driscoll, who informs him that there are as many as 16 more hostiles. Before she said a word to dissuade him, Jack says that he is not going back. In Audrey Raines' cell, she talks to a guard and tells him to stop this. However, he says nothing and closes the hole on the door. Jack calls out her name from the grate on the other side of the cell. He tells her that he will rescue both her and her father. In the meantime, Jack hands her a knife to use to defend herself. He assures her that he will come back for her, and then moves along. 12:06:55 As Jack works his way to the room where they are holding Heller, the personnel at CTU, Los Angeles watch the live broadcast of the trial, and hears Omar saying that Heller is responsible for blasphemy. He then sentences him to death. However, Heller sees Jack taking cover from behind the crates and hand signals him. Omar hands someone a gun to shoot Heller. Just before they can kill him, Heller jumps the chair to the floor, allowing Jack to kill the executioner, as well as the remaining hostiles, apart from Omar, who has fled. When they notice that the camera has fallen and hear gunfire, Keeler calls off the missile strike. Jack cuts Heller loose, reaches in his bag and gives him a second gun. They must get to Audrey. Heller runs in one direction, telling Jack to follow him. In CTU, Driscoll want to know the ETA of the Marine strike force. Sarah Gavin searches for the ETA. 12:08:33 Jack and Heller kill two more hostiles, and Jack picks up an AK-47. They run to Audrey's cell and break in, only to find no sign of her. They then run out of the building, narrowly avoiding a grenade blast and go behind a car to take cover from the automatic weapon fire. The two periodically go out of hiding and to pick off a few more hostiles. However, in the process, a stray bullet impacts Jack in the vest. He is quickly able to return to the fight, but eventually runs out of ammunition. They are about to be surrounded, when Jack hears a helicopter approaching. It is the Marine strike force, who gun down the hostiles out in the open. Jack and Heller take cover, while the Marines secure the compound. Just as Jack stands up, a door opens, revealing Omar, who is holding Audrey hostage. Jack and Heller aim their empty guns, Omar demands they drop them. Jack secretly pulls out a knife as he explains that this is over. However, Omar intends to kill Audrey first. She was able to use the knife Jack gave her and stabs his thigh. Jack throws a knife at him, and the Marines fired a few more shots at Omar, killing him. With the ordeal now over, Heller comes up to his daughter. 12:12:47...12:12:48...12:12:49... 12:17:12 Heller was just on the phone with the President. He then comes to congratulate Jack on his great work of breaking them out, as both he and Audrey now owe him their lives. He also points out that he hasn't skipped a beat, despite not being out in the field for some time. Jack says there is vehicle waiting to take them all back to CTU to debrief with the President. He then approaches a shaken Audrey, who tells him that before the trial she recognized a man from before today, but can't remember a name or where she placed him. Jack tells her that when they return to CTU, she will look at the casualties from the raid. Jack then gets a phone-call. The caller patches him to Paul Raines, Audrey's ex-husband. He hands Audrey the phone. Paul tells her that once he heard about the kidnapping, he took a plane to Los Angeles, and is in CTU right now. He tells her that he will wait for her and talk to her when they return. After the end of the conversation, Jack, Heller and Audrey walk to the helicopter heading for CTU. On the way, Heller notices Jack and Audrey holding hands. 12:19:39 Driscoll wants Curtis Manning to catalog the debris of the compound, only to find that he is still trying to connect to the site. Since Division has taken control of most of their bandwidth, and now that Heller is safe, CTU is no longer in first position. However, Marianne Taylor comes up to them and tells them she has taken care of it, by handing them FBI pass codes, to use theirs, since she has connections there. When Driscoll leaves them to it, Curtis tells Marianne that he doesn't like sleeping with people to get a head of his career. Marianne says she only slept with him because she is attracted to him, and tells him to "deal with it", before leaving him to do his job. 12:20:56 Navi Araz is watching the news report of Heller's rescue. He is on the phone with a colleague and tells him that they are still on schedule. Behrooz Araz overhears them. After the phone conversation finishes, Behrooz confronts him, and doesn't understand what is happening. He believes they made him kill his girlfriend for nothing. Navi says that the trial was only the first step and intended to keep Behrooz out of this. He demands an explanation, but Navi says he doesn't owe him anything. After the confrontation, they hear the doorbell ring. Behrooz answers it and sees Tariq. Navi has called him here to help Behrooz bury the body, despite Behrooz's protest that he could do it himself. However, Navi still feels the need for help, to avoid any further mistakes. When they come for the body, Navi and Tariq share a look. 12:23:04...12:23:05...12:23:06... 12:27:29 CTU has just finished on cataloging the deceased in the compound. The forensics agent moves his assistant to report on the gear found there. Curtis then notices a briefcase, and wants a close up on the feed. They open the briefcase, and see nothing inside. He wants to look for marks, and sees an "MF" logo. Curtis gets the briefcase on the next transport from the compound to CTU. He asks Sarah to start a logo search to connect both Heller's trial and the train crash earlier this morning. 12:28:39 Jack and Audrey enter CTU. Audrey wants to make the ID of the man she recognized as soon as possible, but Jack says she has to clear medical first. An employee comes to Audrey and escorts her to the medical clinic. On the way, he notices Paul on the phone. Heller comes to Audrey and says that he knows about her and Jack, and wonders if Paul knows, since he thinks he still has a second chance with her. However, Audrey believes that this is more about Paul fixing his pride than the relationship. Meanwhile, Curtis finds a connection, and reports to Driscoll that an hour ago, the NTSB has discovered a fatality in the train wreck that didn't die from the crash, but was shot at close range. Also, the man had no ID, and he had something handcuffed to him, which Curtis believes was the briefcase in the compound. He also finds out that the initials "MF" stands for McLennen-Forster, one of the largest defense contractors in the United States. However, they don't know what the use of the case was, as it is empty, Curtis has contacted them to find out the contents of the briefcase, but has to have special clearance first. 12:31:36 Back at the Araz residence, Dina Araz returns home and informs Navi that Karen Pendleton just went home. She has heard the news and knows the plan is still going forward. She sees that her husband looks troubled. She then wonders where Behrooz is. Navi tells her that he has gone with Tariq to bury Debbie's body. Dina realises that this means that Tariq is also going to kill Behrooz. Navi explains that Marwan thinks that Behrooz is a liability, and wants to eliminate him. Despite her pleas, Navi says that living in America has changed Behrooz, and told him that he no longer believes in their cause, and probably never did. 12:34:25...12:34:26...12:34:27... 12:38:50 At CTU, Heller talks with the staff in the Situation Room. He congratulates them all on a good work in rescuing him and Audrey. He then wants to speak with his son, Richard. When he learns that he is being held at CTU, the Secretary wants to know what is going on. They explain that his polygraph results indicates that he is hiding something, and were subjecting him to sensory disorientation, but stopped the second Heller returned to CTU. When he goes to see Richard, Driscoll wants Jack to take in Ronnie Lobell's position as Director of Field Operations, but warns him that he is to follow her orders. 12:41:57 Secretary Heller visits his son's cell. He is glad that he is safe, and admits that they both said cruel things to each other, but still love each other. However, Heller wants to know what Richard is hiding from him. After some hesitation, Heller calls Curtis over, and tells him to continue with his interrogation, until he reveals what he has been hiding. 12:44:53 Tariq and Berhooz arrive on top of an arid hill in the middle of nowhere to bury Debbie. Tariq tells him to take the water bottles and shovels from the back seats. While he does, Tariq opens the car boot to take out the body. Behrooz also sees Tariq pick up a gun without Tariq noticing, but says nothing. They both take the body to a spot to be buried. Back at CTU medical, the staff patches up Audrey's injuries and clears her, when Paul arrives. Paul tries to talk her into coming back to him, as he promises that this time, he will make the marriage work. However, Audrey tells him that she can't, as she is seeing someone else for about six months. Later, Jack arrives and meets Paul. After an awkward moment between the two, Paul leaves. Jack tells Audrey that the faces are ready for her to see if she wants to. She says she is not ready yet, and wants to stay in for a while. Jack and Audrey then share a kiss. Now, Audrey is ready to go. 12:49:46...12:49:47...12:49:48... 12:54:10 Audrey looks over the faces and notices that none of these bodies belongs to the man she saw. There are only two non-Middle Easterners, and none are his. As Jack prepares to look over the faces again, Audrey starts to recall where he saw the man earlier before the compound, a Heritage Foundation dinner two months earlier. A CTU staff member than comes to Jack and tells him that Driscoll wants him in the Conference Room, while she will contact the hotel the dinner was held to get the surveillance for that night two months ago. 12:55:52 Meanwhile, Behrooz and Tariq continue digging a hole. When Tariq stops for a drink of water, Behrooz also stops, when he realizes that Tariq's concealed weapon was meant for him. He stops digging, and uses his shovel as a weapon. He strikes Tariq to the ground. He demands to know why Marwan wants him dead. However, Tariq says that Marwan doesn't want him dead. When Behrooz pushes him for an answer on who wants him killed, Tariq tells him that it was his father who gave the order. A shocked and angered Behrooz then uses the shovel to kill him. Split screen: A panicked Behrooz runs to Tariq's car and drives away, Dina and Navi have quiet looks on their faces, and Richard resumes being tortured. At the CTU conference room, the senior staff talks to John Reiss, a representative of McLennen-Forster, on a live video feed. Once the high-level clearance is confirmed, Reiss explains that the courier was ferrying a device developed by the Nuclear regulatory commissions, a Dobson Override, which can manage and control a nuclear power plant in the event of a disaster, to help limit the extent of the possible damage. But someone with the device could also, theoretically, use it for the opposite purpose, to cause a lethal meltdown. However, there are precautions in place to prevent that from happening, by trying to break through a very secure firewall, unless someone who knows how the override works. This lead the team to believe that Heller's trial was a "Trojan Horse", a distraction for something bigger. The terrorists now have a means to meltdown every nuclear power station in the country, all 104 of them. After the meeting is finished, Marianne asks Edgar Stiles to cover for her for a minute. She then goes up a flight of stairs and calls someone from her mobile phone. She talks to the man on the other end, and tells him that CTU now knows about the override. 12:59:57...12:59:58...12:59:59...01:00:00 Memorable quotes * Navi Araz: Behrooz stopped being our son a long time ago. * Dina Araz: How can you say that?! * Navi Araz: Because it's true! Living here has changed him. He has been like a stranger to us. He proved it to me today that he no longer believes in our cause. Maybe... he never did. *'Erin Driscoll:' (as the broadcast video camera falls) He's doing it. * Secretary Heller: I am incredibly privileged to have the finest people in the world behind me - all of you. It's going to take a lot more than a few words to express my feelings, but for now, from the bottom of my heart...thank you. * Secretary Heller: Erin, my daughter and I owe you our lives. It sounds like you had to make some tough calls, but you made the right ones. I will see to it you get full recognition for a job exceptionally well done. * Erin Driscoll: ...Thank you, sir. * Secretary Heller: Now, before we start the debriefing, I'd like to visit with my son. Where is he? * Erin Driscoll: We discussed a number of options...you have to understand the circumstances.... * Secretary Heller: Stop BSin' me. What did you do to him? Episode credits Cast Starring * Kiefer Sutherland as Jack Bauer * Kim Raver as Audrey Raines * Alberta Watson as Erin Driscoll * and William Devane as Secretary of Defense James Heller Guest starring * Jonathan Ahdout as Behrooz Araz * Roger Cross as Curtis Manning * James Frain as Paul Raines * Louis Lombardi as Edgar Stiles * Logan Marshall-Green as Richard Heller * Lana Parrilla as Sarah Gavin * Geoff Pierson as President John Keeler * Nestor Serrano as Navi Araz * Aisha Tyler as Marianne Taylor * Tony Plana as Omar * Rene Millan as Tariq * Albie Selznick as John Reiss * J. Patrick McCormack as Robert Franklin * and Shohreh Aghdashloo as Dina Araz Co-starring * Kevin Alejandro as Kevin * Taneka Johnson as Medic * John Beard as News Reporter Uncredited * Michael Hilow as Compound sentry threatened by Jack * Tony Donno as Compound sentry shot by Jack * Marci Michelle as Jackie * Jacque Parson as Eileen Production staff Background information and notes * Just before the end credits, it was announced that this episode was dedicated to the memory of Lt. Col. Dave Greene of the Marine Light Attack Helicopter Squadron 775. "His sacrifice, and the sacrifice of all our men and women of the military, will never be forgotten". * Real marines appeared during the raid on the terrorists' warehouse. The Lock and Load featurette from the Season 4 DVD explores the making of the rescue scene. * Marci Michelle makes her first recurring appearance as CTU worker Jackie, although she isn't credited in this episode. * Jack kills 11 people in this episode, the highest kill count for a single episode until "Day 6: 5:00am-6:00am", in which Jack kills 14. This episode retains the second-highest bodycount, unless the first hour of 24: Redemption is counted (12 kills). * The weapon Tariq was using to kill Behrooz had a silencer attached to the barrel. However, after he dropped it, the silencer was missing. * Many of the nuclear power plants were shown on the map in the situation room. These were located in: Ohio (4 Power Plants), Florida (4), Nevada (1), California (5), Arizona (1), Washington (2), Oregon (1), Minnesota (3), Wisconsin (5), Alabama (2), Texas (5), Louisiana (3), Missouri (1), Tennessee (1), Arkansas (2), Illinois (8), Nebraska (4), Kansas (3), Iowa (2). This gives us 57 power plants, just over half of the mentioned 104 online. * There were supposedly seventeen nuclear power plants that were immune to the original kill sequence. However, after looking at the maps, it displayed twenty power plants still under terrorist control. These plants were located in: Illinois (1 Power Plant), North Carolina (1), Georgia (2), Arkansas (1), Arizona (2), Georgia (3), Alabama (1), Mississippi (1), Florida (1), Pennsylvania (1), California (4), Nevada (1), South Carolina (1). * The six power plants that were immune to Edgar's reprogramming of the Dobson Override were located in Oregon, Pennsylvania, Illinois, Georgia, California, and Wisconsin, with one in each state. * When Secretary of Defense James Heller went to see his son in a CTU Holding cell, Curtis Manning unlocked the door with code 2585485. Since other doors only have a four digit code, this room is presumed to be more secure than other holding rooms. See also *12:00pm-1:00pm (disambiguation) *"Lock and Load" Day 406 406